Power Rangers Meet Zyuranger
by TheDusty321
Summary: As part of his new plan, Lord Zedd sends the Rangers to another dimension so that he could destroy Angel Grove without interference. The Rangers get sent to Tokyo, Japan, in Zyuranger's world. Will they get back to Angel Grove in time to stop Lord Zedd's scheme? Or will they be trapped forever in Tokyo?
1. Prologue

Power Rangers Meet Zyuranger Ch. 1: Prologue

In the southern half of California, lays a city by the name of Angel Grove. It has a large park to relax and walk in. It also has the Youth Center, with a big room to work out in and a juice bar right next to it. And let's not forget the high school, well organized and with a no-nonsense staff. It's a rather nice to live. Despite all of this, there is one problem with this city. That problem being, it's recently been a frequent target of attacks by giant monsters. Why, you might ask. It's because Angel Grove is home to a group of six heroic teenagers who have the ability to transform into an ultra fighting force known as the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Their names are: Jason Lee Scoot, the Red Ranger and leader of the team; Kimberly Ann Hart, the Pink Ranger; Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger and techno geek of the group; Zack Taylor, the Black Ranger; Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger; and last but not least, Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger. Tommy used to be the Green Ranger until he lost his powers, not once but twice. The first time was when a mystical candle burned out, taking his powers with it. The second time was when Lord Zedd took his powers, this time for good.

They each command the ancient power of a prehistoric animal. Jason commands the Tyrannosaurus Rex and Red Dragon. Kimberly commands the Pterodactyl and Phoenix. Billy commands the Triceratops and Unicorn. Zack commands the Mastodon and Lion. Trini commands the Saber-toothed Tiger and Griffin. And Tommy commands the White Tiger. The animal that Tommy commanded as the Green Ranger was the Dragonzord. Together, these six heroes protect the piece of Angel Grove from the likes of Rita Repulsa and her master, Lord Zedd, who wish to either destroy or conquer the planet Earth. The Rangers were assigned this task by an alien wizard caught in a time warp by the name of Zordon and his robotic assistant, Alpha-5. For our heroes, the day started like any other day. For their nemesis, Lord Zedd, however, it was a different story.


	2. On the Moon

Meanwhile, on the Earth's Moon stood a palace. This palace is home to Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, who Lord Zedd had recently evicted, and their minions, Goldar; Scorpina, Goldar's wife; Baboo; his cohort Squatt; and Finster, Rita's monster maker, though lately Zedd's been making the monsters himself.

It was a normal day on the Moon. Lord Zedd had finished concocting his latest scheme and was about to put it into action. "Finster!" Zedd called to his servant. "What is it, my lord?" asked Finster as he walked in to see his master. "I want you to make me a destructive monster, one that can reduce Angel Grove to rubble!" answered the evil alien. "My, this is very unusual, my lord. Normally, you would make the monsters yourself. What's the occasion?" said Finster, who was rather perplexed, as his monster making services haven't been called on in a while. "I wanted to try combining my magic with your monster making skills to see if it will create more powerful monsters. As for the occasion, I'm going to send the Power Rangers to another dimension, one that they will find very difficult to get out of. And in their absence, I will obliterate Angel Grove and then, the rest of the world!" Upon finishing, Lord Zedd broke out into maniacal laughter. "Brilliant plan, my lord!" said Finster. "In fact, I have something that just might do the trick! Come with me, Lord Zedd!" With that, Finster proceeded to walk to his clay table. Lord Zedd stood from his throne and followed Finster.


	3. Back on Earth

Meanwhile, back in Angel Grove, the Rangers were in Mrs. Appleby's class learning about Geometry. However, only Billy and Trini were interested. The others were only paying attention so that they could get good grades. Two of their classmates, Farkas Bulkmeier and Eugene Skullovich, also known as Bulk and Skull respectively, were barely paying attention, if at all. The two of them are the school bullies who would rather attempt to prove that they're better than the Rangers. However, as fate would have it, they usually failed miserably, causing them to become a comedy duo in the eyes of the Rangers. However, they're not bad people, they're just obnoxious. Usually, they just sit quietly during class. Today, however, Skull decided to hit on Kimberly once again. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Hey. Babe." Kimberly, surprised, whispered back, "What?" Skull replied, "Want to take me to see that new movie that's coming out?" Disgusted as usual, Kimberly gave him a silent rejection with her thumb down. Skull wouldn't stand for it this time and smacked her in the face. This surprised everybody in the room. Even Bulk was surprised. "Dude! What the hell? You want us to get detention for the umpteenth time!" Bulk said to his partner. "Mr. Skullovich!" Mrs. Appleby said angrily. "I will not tolerate such behavior in my classroom! I'm sure Mr. Caplan will be _ecstatic_ when he hears about this!" "But…" began Skull, trying to justify himself. "No 'buts', young man! Oh, and Mr. Bulkmeier, even though you are innocent in this affair, you will join him!" Bulk's jaw hit the floor at that. "Now, class. Let's resume our lesson, shall we?" Everybody nodded their head, including Bulk and Skull.

After class, Mr. Caplan did hear about the incident and put the two boys in detention for the rest of the day. Meanwhile, the Power Teens went to their lockers to get the things they needed for the next few classes. "Are you all right, Kimberly?" asked Tommy concerned. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was a little surprised though. I've never seen Skull lose his temper like that. You think it was Lord Zedd's doing?" said Kimberly. "I highly doubt it." Billy said. "It's more probable that Skull simply lost his patience with you and lashed out." "That makes sense, but still, you never know." Kimberly said. "Speaking of Zedd, we'd better watch out." Stated Tommy. "Right, man." Zack said in reply. Unfortunately, they didn't know what Zedd's intentions were. By the time they did, it would be too late.


	4. Back on the Moon

Back on the Moon, Finster was showing Lord Zedd his new monster. "He's called A-Nile-Lator. He's a giant snake laden with all manner of destructive instruments, like explosives for instance. With this kind of firepower, Angel Grove will be finished, my lord." "Excellent, Finster!" exclaimed Lord Zedd. "Now put him in the machine!" "I was already about to do that, my lord." Finster said as he put the clay model on the shelf that he reeled into his monster-making machine, which was starting to get dusty from disuse. A few seconds later, A-Nile-Lator popped out of the hose connected to the machine in his scaly glory. "He sure looks nasty, Lord Zedd!" said Squatt, who was standing in the corner with Baboo. "I'm here, Lord Zedd!" Said the monster in a slithering voice. As Finster had described, he was a giant snake wrapped up in explosives and other destructive tools, like a stone club and a flail at his waist. "I must say, Finster, you've outdone yourself this time!" said Lord Zedd. "I aim to please, my lord." Said Finster as he bowed before his new emperor. "Now, as I said I would, I will give him my own touch!" declared Lord Zedd as he raised his Z Staff. The monster was showered in lightning bolts sprouting from the staff and he was made even more powerful. "Now that that's done, we will wait until the Power Rangers are asleep in their beds. That way, they won't know what hit them." With that said, Lord Zedd laughed his hardest. Goldar, Scorpina, Squatt, Baboo, even Finster and A-Nile-Lator, joined in, leaving the Rita Palace filled with a chorus of laughs.


	5. That fateful night

That night, Kimberly was getting ready to go to bed. The rest of the day had gone on without any problems, which actually surprised the Rangers a bit. However, they were glad to have gotten a break from being Power Rangers. Although, Zordon did teleport them to the Command Center to warn them that Lord Zedd was planning something. What it was exactly, he didn't know. As such, he told them to be wary. The Power Teens decided not to worry too much about it and just tried to concentrate on getting some sleep in order to prepare for tomorrow. And Kimberly was doing just that tonight. She walked up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. She walked through her doorway and shut her door, not wanting to be disturbed. With that done, she changed into her pajamas and plopped onto her bed, covering herself with her blanket and comforter. After a few moments, she was asleep, with her friends soon following after her. This is what Lord Zedd was waiting for, and once he was certain that the Rangers were asleep, he made his move. He proceeded to zap them with his staff, and where there were sleeping teenagers just a few seconds ago, there was nothing but empty beds. Lord Zedd, pleased with himself for his brilliance, laughed in utter triumph. "Goodbye, Power Rangers!" He said at last. "Or, should I say, _Sayonara!_ *"

* _Sayonara!_ is Japanese for "Goodbye!".


	6. That night, in Tokyo

At around the same time, in an apartment in Tokyo, Japan, a young girl was also getting ready for bed. This girl's name was Mei, and though she appeared to be a normal teenage girl, she was not. In fact, she was technically over 170 million years old from being put into suspended animation by a wizard named Barza. She was really from an ancient tribe called the Risha that, as far as anyone knows, is long dead, making her the last of her people. This was the same with her friends. Together, they formed a powerful fighting force known as the Zyurangers. Like the Power Rangers, they too commanded prehistoric animals, each one being the guardian beast of his or her tribe. Mei, the PteraRanger, commanded the Pteranodon. Her friends and fellow warriors consisted of Geki, prince of the Yamato Tribe and the TyrannoRanger, commander of the Tyrannosaurus Rex; Dan, knight of the Etof Tribe and the TriceraRanger, commander of the Triceratops; Goushi, knight of the Sharma Tribe and the MammothRanger, commander of the Mammoth; and Boi, knight of the Daim Tribe and the TigerRanger, commander of the Saber-toothed Tiger. There was once a sixth member of the group, Geki's older brother Burai, knight of the Yamato Tribe and the DragonRanger, commander of the Dragon Caesar. Sadly, he perished when a candle representing his life force burned out. This is unlike Tommy, who had only lost his powers when his candle burned out. Burai's death saddened Geki greatly, as he never knew his brother for most of his life and hardly had any time to get to know him before Burai finally died. Whether he truly got over it or not is debatable. Fortunately, that's all they have to worry about now, as the warriors had recently sealed the evil witch Bandora and her minions back into her container where, hopefully, they'll stay. But, Mei had to admit, and everybody else agrees with her, that without Bandora around, life was a little bit boring now. Not that they wanted to return to suspension, of course. 'But still,' Mei thought, 'we do need some excitement around here.' With that in mind, she decided to go to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be exciting. Little did she know that she was about to get her wish a lot sooner than she anticipated. Right when she was about to plop onto her bed, there was a bright flash of light from outside. It ended as soon as it started. Curiosity got the better of her and she put her shoes back on. She ran outside to see that her "brothers" had done the same. "What do you think it was, Geki?" asked Mei of her leader. "I'm not sure, Mei." Said Geki. "It looked like lightning. And it struck down there." Added Dan. "Let's go find out if there's anything down there, guys!" Geki called to the others. As they headed downstairs, they saw that the flash had waked everybody up. When they finally reached the entrance to the apartment, the Dino Squad saw six figures lying on the ground ahead of them. They immediately hurried to inspect them. When they reached the figures, they saw that: 1) the people were teenagers like them. And 2) they seemed to be unconscious and wearing peculiar clothing. "Judging by their clothing and complexion, they appear to be American." Goushi concluded after looking at them. "What are we going to do with them?" asked Boi. "What else can we do?" Geki said. "We'll each take one and take care of them." "What about the long-haired boy?" Mei asked. "I'll take him." Geki announced. "Looking at him reminds me of my brother. Thus, I feel that I should responsible for him." "Right, Geki." Mei said as she took the pink-garbed brunette in her arms. With that, they each took their respective counterpart and took them inside. Barza was watching this whole exchange and smiled at his "children" for taking in perfect strangers. But then he frowned, for he knew that something was not right.


	7. With Zedd and Zordon

Back on the Moon in the Rangers' universe, morning had come and Lord Zedd was, for the first time since coming to Earth,

truly ecstatic. "Ah, the dawn of a glorious day, the sunset of which will see the destruction of everything those Power Rangers

had fought to protect." Declared Lord Zedd. "And there's nothing Zordon or that tin can Alpha can do about it!" "Indeed,

master." Said Finster. "I never thought I'd see the day, when Angel Grove is destroyed!" contributed Goldar. "Now, to send

down our new monster! A-Nile-Lator, go and destroy everything that meets your gaze!" In a flash of lightning, A-Nile-Lator

landed in Angel Grove Park and began to lay waste to the trees around him, while any people that were nearby immediately

fled the scene of destruction. Lord Zedd watched all of this via his telescopic vision with glee and amusement at the fleeing

humans. "It is no use, humans! No matter where you run, my monster will find you eventually!" With that, Zedd burst into

maniacal laughter at everything that was happening on Earth.

* * *

"Ai-yai-yai-yai-yai!" Alpha said as he watched it all happen on the Viewing Globe. "Indeed, Alpha." Remarked Zordon. "The

thing I have feared most has happened. Lord Zedd has sent the Rangers to another dimension, one in which we have no hope

of reaching them from here. These are dire times." "But we can't just give up, Zordon!" stated Alpha. "I know, Alpha. Try your

best to reach them from wherever they are. I may not be able to sense where they are, but I can sense that they have their

communicators and Power Morphers with them." Commanded Zordon. "Right away, Zordon!" said Alpha as he began to make

attempts to contact the Rangers. "Ai-yai-yai! What a predicament." "May the Power protect you, Rangers," said Zordon.

"Wherever you may be."


	8. The Girls Meet

That same morning, in Japan, everything was peaceful due to Bandora's absence. Kimberly woke up to a ray of sun in her face. "Morning already?" she asked, still half-asleep. Once she was fully awake, she realized that this wasn't her bed, or her room for that matter. "What the hell? Where am I?" she asked bewildered. She then heard someone moaning behind her. Kimberly turned around and saw a young woman on the bed she had woken up. Kimberly thought about screaming, but decided against it, not wanting to wake this girl up. After calming herself down a little, she looked around and saw her communicator and Power Morpher on the nightstand. "At least I still have those." She whispered to herself. "I should try to contact Zordon. Maybe he has some answers." With that, Kimberly grabbed her Morpher and strapped it to her waist and then grabbed her communicator and proceeded to walk out of the room as quietly as possible. Once she was out of the room, she found herself in a living room/kitchen area, with a door leading outside and another leading to a balcony. Kimberly decided to not to leave what she figured out was an apartment and went out to the balcony. Only once she was outside did she figure out where she was. "What am I doing in Tokyo?" she asked herself astonished. She could only think of one possibility and she didn't like it one bit. "Lord Zedd. It couldn't have been anybody else." Once she figured that out, she decided to try contacting Zordon. "Zordon, do you read me?" Unfortunately, her question was only met with static. However, she wasn't giving up just yet. "Please, Zordon, answer me." Once again, static was her only reply. "This doesn't make sense. I'm clearly on Earth, so why can't I contact Zordon?" This didn't help things one bit. "This is just _fantastic_. I'm miles away from home in a place where my 'roommate' probably doesn't speak the same language as me; I can't contact my mentor for help; my worst enemy sent me here and is probably destroying my home right this minute; I don't know if my friends are here with me or I'm all alone; and worst of all, I can't do a thing about it." With that, Kimberly began to cry. "Don't cry. It'll be all right." Said a voice from behind her. Kimberly, startled, jumped and nearly fell off the balcony before the owner of the voice caught her and pulled her to safety. It was the girl from before. "Are you okay?" She asked Kimberly. "Yeah, I'm okay." Kimberly replied. "I didn't wake you, did I?" "You sort of did, but I was more worried about you when I found myself the only one in bed. You're lucky I reacted so quickly when you almost fell off. I'm sorry for startling you." The girl responded. "Don't worry about it, all right? Thanks for saving me." Said Kimberly. "It was my pleasure." The girl said. "Now that we're both awake, why don't we sit down and talk over tea?" she offered. "Sure, miss. That sounds great after today's excitement." Said Kimberly in acceptance. "Good to hear. My name's Mei." The girl, now Mei, said. "Nice to meetcha, Mei. My name's Kimberly." With names out of the way, the two girls went back inside and sat down for some morning tea.


	9. The Girls Talk

As Kimberly sat down waiting for Mei to finish making the tea, she took the time to appreciate Japan's peace. In fact, she wondered how Japan was so peaceful when, just across the ocean, Angel Grove was being attacked. 'Come to think of it,' Kimberly thought, 'Mei hasn't mentioned a thing about a monster attacking Angel Grove, even though Japan probably would've heard about it by now. Something isn't right here.' She concluded. "Tea's done, Kimberly!" Mei announced at last. This brought Kimberly out of her thoughts. She waited for Mei to come back with the tea so they could talk. Mei arrived and the tea was poured for the both of them. With that done, Mei started the conversation. "So, Kimberly! Where are you from?" She asked eagerly. "Angel Grove, in California." Kimberly replied. "Angel Grove? I've never heard of such a place before." Mei said in confusion. "Really?" asked Kimberly. "Really. In fact, umm… I hate to say it, Kimberly, but I don't think it even exists." Mei stated. "What? That's impossible! Of course it exists! I live there!" Kimberly said, harsher than she intended. "I wouldn't lie to you, Kimberly!" Mei said in her defense. She then decided to ask Kimberly a question that had been on her mind since last night. "Kimberly, do you believe in alternate dimensions or parallel universes?" She asked. "Of course I do." Kimberly answered automatically. She knew from her experiences as a Power Ranger that such things existed. "Good. That makes things easier." Mei said. Kimberly's eyes widened when she realized that that was a possibility that she hadn't thought of before now. "So, Mei, you're saying that this is a universe that's parallel to mine? That would explain a lot." Kimberly asked. "My, you catch on quick, Kimberly. Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Kimberly was both relieved and worried at this revelation. "Wait a second, if this is a parallel world, how'd I get here?" Kimberly figured it was Lord Zedd's doing, but just wanted to confirm her suspicions. "There was a bizarre flash of lightning last night and when it ended, you and five others were lying on the ground where it had struck." Mei told Kimberly. This definitely confirmed Kimberly's suspicions about Lord Zedd zapping her here. But wait, "five others?" 'That must mean my friends are here with me.' Kimberly was even more relieved now, and smiled a little. Mei saw the smile and asked, "Are they friends of yours?" "Yes they are." Said Kimberly. "Me and my friends found you guys and took you inside." Mei continued. "If you'd like, we can go meet them. They probably all have the same idea. Let's go, Kimberly." Kimberly was excited to see her friends again after what's happened. "Sure thing, Mei." With that, the two girls went to dress themselves and after that was done, they went through the front door, both eager to meet friends, new and old.


	10. Introductions and Transformations

When Kimberly and Mei walked out the front door, they met their friends and

comrades. "Tommy!" said Kimberly as she saw the pony-tailed male and ran over to

embrace him. "It's nice to see you again too, Kim." Said Tommy in reply. "I trust that

everyone's here and accounted for!" stated Geki. "Let's see," said Tommy, "There's

me, Kimberly, Billy, Jason, Zack, and Trini. Yep! Everyone of us is here!" "Good!" said

Geki. "We know someone who might be able to help you get back home! Follow me!"

And so, the vast group of teenagers went down the stairs and met with Barza, who

was acting as groundskeeper as usual. "Ah, good morning, my young friends. What

can I help you with?" Then he noticed Tommy and the others, and his expression

grew serious. "I see. Come with me!" The Power Teens were confused. "Where's he

takin' us to?" asked Zack. "You will see." Said Goushi matter-of-factly. With that, the

Power Teens followed their new friends and their mentor down into their hideout.

When they saw the hideout, they were awestruck. "How could a place such as this be

under an apartment building?" Asked Billy in wonderment. When they reached the

altar, Barza began to call out to the guardian beasts. "Great guardians, I beseech

thee! Use your great powers to send these children home!" Everyone waited with

bated breath, but nothing happened. Barza called out to the guardians again, but still

nothing happened. Geki was starting to get worried. "Barza, why aren't the

guardians answering your pleas?" Barza turned around and confessed to Geki, "I

was afraid this would happen." "What do you mean, Barza?" asked Geki, more

worried than ever. "While the guardians have the power to vanquish many evils and

even send mortals into their domain, they can only do so if the destination is in the

same universe as theirs is. I'm afraid that whatever sent these children here was

extremely powerful." "No way!" Geki exclaimed. "But what could have sent them

here?" asked Mei, worried about her new friend. Kimberly, meanwhile, was debating

with her friends on whether or not they should tell their new friends about Lord

Zedd and, by extension, their lives as Power Rangers. "Considering what we just saw

the old guy doing," said Tommy, "I don't think it'll hurt anything if we tell them."

"Okay, Tommy. You're the leader, so you do it." Said Kimberly. "I will." He cleared his

throat, getting Zyuranger's attention. "Guys, we have something to tell you. The six

of us are a fighting team known as the Power Rangers! We defend the city of Angel

Grove from an evil alien sorcerer by the name of Lord Zedd, who we believe is the

one who sent us here! The reason we're telling you this is because you seem like

people that we could trust with our secret! You also led us to this shrine to call upon

the powers of these "guardians", so we figured that you would be able to

understand!" The members of Zyuranger were wide-eyed and agape at this

revelation, even Barza's eyes widened. But, as Tommy said, they did understand,

because they weren't all that different from their new friends. However, "Not that

we don't believe you!" said Geki. "But, could you show us some proof?" The Power

Teens were eager to meet the challenge, but would they able to transform in this

world? "All right." Said Tommy as he and the others pulled out their Power

Morphers, which the members of Zyuranger had noticed earlier resembled their

Dino Bucklers, except they said "Power Rangers" on them instead of "Zyuranger".

"Here goes nothing, guys. S'Morphin' Time!"

"White Tiger!" called Tommy.

"Mastodon!" called Zack next.

"Pterodactyl!" called Kimberly.

"Triceratops!" called Billy.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" called Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus!" finished Jason.

"We are the Mighty Morphin'," started Tommy.

"Power Rangers!" they all finished together.

To their, and Zyuranger's, surprise, there they were in uniform. "I can't believe we

did it, guys!" shouted Zack. "Do you believe us, now?" asked Tommy. The members

of Zyuranger were too shocked to answer. They saw their new friends in _their_

armor. They realized then and there that the two groups were more alike than

originally thought. Zyuranger decided amongst itself to show the Power Rangers

their powers.

"Let's go, guys!" Geki called. "Yeah!" said everyone else in reply.

"Dino Buckler!" they all called out at once.

"TyrannoRanger! Geki!" started Geki.

"MammothRanger! Goushi!" continued Goushi.

"TriceraRanger! Dan!" Dan said next.

"TigerRanger! Boi!" Boi said after him.

"PteraRanger! Mei!" Mei finished.

"Dinosaur Squad Zyuranger!" they all said at last.

With that, the Power Rangers were introduced to Zyuranger, and they were _shocked_.

They were shocked for pretty much the same reason as their Japanese counterparts.

"Whoa, dudes!" said Zack. "They're just like us! Well, almost anyway." "We truly are

in another universe, guys." Billy concluded. The two groups, now formally

acquainted, decided to figure out how the Rangers are going to get home.


	11. Lunch and Backstories

"Ai-yai-yai! What a predicament!" Said Alpha-5 as he continued working on reaching the Rangers. "As you said before, Alpha, we mustn't give up hope! We will eventually reach the Rangers in whatever world they are! As you well know, they are Angel Grove's only hope!" Zordon said to his assistant. "I know, Zordon! I just hope that we will reach them in time! I can't bear to watch Angel Grove's destruction anymore!" Alpha said as he watched A-Nile-Lator's rampage on the Viewing Globe. The monster had already reached the urban area and has begun destroying the various buildings and terrorizing the citizens. The park, meanwhile, was barely recognizable, as it had been turned into a scorched wasteland. "But wait Zordon!" Alpha began. "Even if we do reach the Rangers, how are we going to get them back?" "Simple, Alpha! Once we've reached the Rangers, we might be able to use that signal to teleport them back here! However, I cannot guarantee that this will work!" explained Zordon. Alpha sighed. "Oh, Rangers. Where are you?"

Meanwhile, the Power Rangers, along with Mei and Dan, were out in Tokyo to take their minds off of their problem. They had left Geki, Goushi, and Boi back at the hideout with Barza to do some research and hopefully find a solution. Unfortunately, the Americans immediately started suffering from culture shock, which Mei and Dan were trying to help alleviate. Eventually, the group stopped at a nearby McDonald's to eat some lunch, as some of them never really got to eat breakfast that morning. Mei and Dan ordered for everyone, as it was soon learned that only the members of Zyuranger spoke fluent English. Once they received their food, they found a couple of tables outside to sit at. Once seated, they began eating. "Ah, man!" Zack said as he was devouring his Big Mac. "Nothing beats good old 'MickyD's'! Especially when you're a long way from home!" Then Zack noticed everyone look down at this remark. "Oh. Sorry, guys! I didn't mean ta…" He started before Tommy cut him off. "No, it's all right, Zack! We all miss Angel Grove! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if there's nothing left of it by now, knowing Lord Zedd!" "Who is Lord Zedd, anyway?" asked Mei. "I know you all mentioned him before, but, you didn't tell us that much about him!" The Rangers went on to explain their origins in more detail, catching the two members of Zyuranger by surprise when they told them about their first enemy, Rita Repulsa, who sounded a lot like the evil witch Bandora. Everyone concluded that Rita and Bandora were counterparts, just like Zyuranger and the Rangers were. The Rangers continued their explanation, going from Lokar, who sounded like Dai Satan, to Scorpina, who Mei associated with Lami, and eventually to Lord Zedd, Rita's lord and master, where the similarities ended. With the Rangers' explanation done, it was Mei and Dan's turn to explain more about Zyuranger. The Rangers were surprised to learn that Mei and the others were actually members of ancient kingdoms that were around during the Age of the Dinosaurs. Now, it was the Rangers' turn to pick out similarities between the two worlds as Mei and Dan relayed their experiences. The Rangers were quite sad to hear of Geki's brother, Burai's demise and it also brought back bad memories for Tommy of when he lost his Green Ranger powers. Once the story of Zyuranger was finished, the Rangers were relieved to hear of Bandora being sealed once again and cast off into space. However, just the Rangers were beginning to relax again, they heard a familiar beeping noise.


	12. Contact with Zordon

Both the Rangers and Mei and Dan were surprised when they heard that beeping. Mei and Dan were clueless as to what was making that noise or what it meant. But the Rangers knew what it was. It was their communicators going off, meaning that Zordon and Alpha have finally managed to reach them. "Let's go, guys!" called Tommy to the others. "Mei, Dan, follow us!" called Kimberly to their Japanese friends. They made their way into a secluded alleyway, and once they were sure the coast was clear, Tommy responded. "We read ya, Zordon!" he said into the communicator. "Rangers!" shouted Alpha. "Thank goodness we've finally reached you! Angel Grove is a mess!" "We figured as much, Alpha!" Tommy replied. "Rangers! I trust that you are safe and unharmed!" called Zordon. "Yeah, Zordon. We're all okay." Tommy said. "It brings me great relief to hear you say that, Tommy! As you have already heard from Alpha, Angel Grove is in a terrible state! Lord Zedd's new monster is decimating the city as we speak!" "Ah, man." Said Zack. "Talk about kickin' us when we're down. This is a low blow, Zedd. Real low." "Um… Zordon, you wouldn't happen to know a way to get us back home, would you?" asked Kimberly hopefully. "There is a way!" answered Zordon. "We could use this signal to teleport you back to the Command Center! However, even I am uncertain as to whether or not it will work! And even if it does work, we might not able to get you back in one piece! As such, it is extremely risky! A risk I cannot bring myself to take for your sakes! My sincerest apologies, Rangers! I know this probably isn't what you wanted to hear! I do hope that you will understand!" "We understand, Zordon. Don't worry." Tommy said as he disconnected. "Man, this bites! Damn you, Lord Zedd!" Mei and Dan respectively watched and heard all of this in sadness and frustration. "This is crap!" Dan said. If you had been around Dan long enough, you would think it was his favorite thing to say. Meanwhile, Mei saw that Kimberly had tears in her eyes and was about to break down and cry, disheartened by what Zordon had said. Surprisingly, Mei was at her side before Tommy could even react. "Don't cry, 'Kimmy'!" She said to her new best friend. "You will get back to your home and in time to save it! I just wish we knew how." Billy sighed. "God, I feel so useless!" 'That's it!' Mei thought. "Listen, Kimberly! I have an idea! I'll talk to the others about it!" This made Kimberly feel better, despite not knowing what this idea was. She and her friends appreciated any bit of hope there was. "C'mon everyone! We're going back to the hideout!" Mei announced to everyone present. With that, the group of friends headed back to Zyuranger's hideout.

Meanwhile, Lord Zedd, who was unaware of this development, was downright giddy. Angel Grove was almost completely eradicated, and there were still no Power Rangers to come to its rescue. He had watched the exchange Zordon had with the Power Rangers and Zedd noticed that even he had lost hope, which really made Zedd's day. "At last, victory is MINE! Soon I shall be 'Lord over all that I see'!" Zedd laughed in triumph. "I'll admit, though, it's truly a shame that that incompetent Rita Repulsa's not here to witness this dark day in Angel Grove's history! I imagine that she would have loved to see Angel Grove fall, with no one to protect it! Of course, if she knew what was happening right now, she'd be kicking herself for not thinking of this sooner!" Lord Zedd remarked. "But, what about the Zords, master?!" Goldar asked suddenly. Zedd was not happy with Goldar for breaking his reverie. "Why'd you have to bring them up?!" Lord Zedd snapped at him. "No matter! Even if the Rangers do return, which they won't, they'll be powerless against our monster!" "I'm terribly sorry, my lord!" Goldar said, hoping that Zedd would be merciful. "I shouldn't have said something!" "No, Goldar! For once, you were wise to remind me of the Zords, as they're still a threat, albeit a small one! Hmmm… I think I shall drain them of their power, so even if the Rangers do return, they will truly be powerless to stop me! In any case, once the Rangers see what's become of their home, they might lose the will to fight!" With that said, Lord Zedd raised his staff and went to work on the Zords, robbing them of their energy, to Alpha and Zordon's distress. Goldar, for once, felt pleased with himself for aiding his master's plan.


	13. The Rangers' Departure

When the gang reached the hideout, they found books laying everywhere and Geki, Goushi, Boi, and Barza sitting down in defeat. "Hey guys! I take it things didn't go so well here?" Mei asked them. "No." Geki sighed. "We found nothing on how to send the Rangers back home." Goushi said. "It is hopeless, Mei. They will never get home." Barza said in defeat. "Well, it seems you guys have given up! But, I have an idea!" The four defeated ones looked up at her in surprise. "What idea?" asked Boi. "Simple! We tried asking the Guardian Beasts for their help before and that failed! But, we didn't ask Ultimate DaiZyuJin, now did we?" Everyone's face lit up at this. "Of course!" said Barza. "If the Beasts' power alone is not enough, there's still a chance that their power combined with that of Dragon Caesar and King Brachion would be enough to send these children home! Very good, young Mei!" Barza was rather surprised he hadn't thought of this sooner. "Oh yeah! Our new friends finally got in contact with their friends Alpha and Zordon! From what Dan and I heard, Angel Grove is almost completely destroyed, so we must hurry!" piped up Mei. "Indeed, Mei!" said Barza. "Let us go to the roof!" And so, everyone left for the roof of the building they were in. Once there, Zyuranger separated themselves and transformed. With that done, they raised their hands in the air and called out, "Come out, great Guardian Beasts!" In response to their call, Tyrannosaurus rose of the depths of the Earth, Pteranodon flew out of a volcano, ZyuMammoth rose out of a glacier, Triceratops rose out of an immense desert, and finally, Saber Tiger ran out of its jungle. As the Guardian Beasts arrived, the Rangers were left dumbfounded. 'They look just like our Zords!' they thought. But Zyuranger was not done yet. Geki pulled out the Zyusouken, the dagger/flute that his brother Burai used to command Dragon Caesar, and played it, calling forth Dragon Caesar from the sea nearby. While waiting for Dragon Caesar to arrive, Geki called out to King Brachion to reveal himself. He did so, arriving at the same time of Dragon Caesar. After, the Zyurangers jumped into the cockpits of their Guardian Beasts and pulled out their Dino Crystals. "Combine, Dino Mission!" Geki called out. The Guardian Beasts then combined into the mighty DaiZyuJin. "Ultimate Combination!" They all called out. Dragon Caesar opened up and became a sort of headdress for DaiZyuJin. Then he lowered himself into King Brachion, becoming the all-powerful Ultimate DaiZyuJin. The Rangers were in awe. Though they have technically seen this before, it was still a sight to behold. "Zyuranger!" Said the powerful deity. "For what reason have you brought me here?" "Ultimate DaiZyuJin! Our new friends, the Power Rangers, need to get back to their dimension in order to save it from evil! We were hoping that you would have the power to send them back!" Geki told the God-like being. "Indeed I do, Zyuranger! You were right to ask me for my assistance! The Rangers will be returned to Angel Grove safely and in one piece!" spoke DaiZyuJin. "All right!" Zyuranger exclaimed. Mei's idea worked. "Now!" said DaiZyuJin. "Bid your friends farewell, for you may never see them again!" DaiZyuJin said to Zyuranger. This realization hit everyone like a ton of bricks. The Zyurangers were sad to see their new friends leave, even though they've only known the Rangers for a day. The Rangers were sad as well, but everyone knew it was the right thing to do.

The members of Zyuranger jumped out of Ultimate DaiZyuJin, unmorphed, and faced the Power Rangers. Geki went first. "Farewell, Jason! And you too, Tommy! Both of you are great guys and I hope you lead your team to victory!" "Thanks, Geki! You take care of your team, okay? And sorry to hear about your brother!" said Tommy, offering his condolences. "At least he died having atoned for his misdeeds!" With that, they both shook Geki's hand. Next was Goushi. "Zachary, you might be a bit more easy-going than I am, but you are a great friend and I will miss your company!" "Thanks, man! It's been real!" said Zack. He then shook Goushi's hand. Boi was next. "Even before I knew you were a protector of peace, you seemed like a girl who could take care of herself! I know you and you friends can do it!" He clasped hands with Trini. Dan went up to Billy. "This is crap! But, we're both protectors of justice and thus it's your duty to save your home from evil, so we must let you leave! Plus, you're such a genius, Billy! You'll figure things out!" "Thanks, Dan! That means a lot!" Billy then shook Dan's hand. Mei was last. Both she and Kimberly were in tears. They hugged each other. "I'm really sad to see you go, Kimmy! But, it's your job, so go do it!" "Thank you, Mei!" They continued to cry for a little while. Eventually, they calmed down and finally let go of each other. "Ready, guys?" asked Tommy. They all nodded. "All right then! Let's go kick Lord Zedd's butt!" The Zyurangers backed away as Ultimate DaiZyuJin prepared to send the Power Rangers back to Angel Grove. The Rangers turned back to their friends. "Goodbye, Zyurangers!" called Tommy. "It was nice meeting you guys! We'll never forget you for as long we live! May the Power protect you! From your friends, the Power Rangers!" With that said, the Rangers waved goodbye. A brilliant light coming from DaiZyuJin then consumed them. The Zyurangers continued waving until the Power Rangers disappeared. Mei looked down in sadness. Geki put a hand to her shoulder. "We will see them again, Mei. I don't know how or when. But we will see them again." Comforted Geki. This cheered Mei up considerably. "Yeah. You're right, Geki. We will."


	14. Battle with A-Nile-Lator

In a flash of rainbow light, the Rangers landed in the remnants of Angel Grove Park. They were shocked. "Man! Alpha and Zordon weren't kidding when they said that Angel Grove was nearly wiped out!" said Zack as he stared at the charred ground around them. "I wonder if there's anyone around, or even still alive for that matter!" said Trini concerned. "We can worry about that later!" said Jason. "Jason's right, guys!" agreed Tommy. "Let's head to the Command Center! I'm sure Zordon and Alpha are worried!" With that said, they teleported to the Command Center.

"WHAT! THE POWER RANGERS ARE HERE? IMPOSSIBLE!" Needless to say, Lord Zedd had seen this and he was not at all happy about it. "But, master! The Zords are useless to them with no power!" Goldar reminded his master. This made Zedd calm down. "Ah yes! I thank you, Goldar, for reminding me!" He had finished with the Zords not long before the Rangers arrived. "What are you going to do, Rangers, without your precious Zords?" he laughed as he looked down on the Earth.

Streaks of red, blue, pink, black, yellow, and white flew through the sky towards and into the lone building that housed the Command Center. They appeared behind Alpha and the energy dissolved into the Power Teens. Alpha was surprised, but suddenly very happy once he saw whom they were. "Power Rangers! You're back!" he exclaimed. "Rangers!" called Zordon. "You do not know how happy I am to see you here, alive and well!" "It's great to see you too, Zordon!" said Kimberly in reply. "Where's the monster, Zordon?" asked Tommy. "I see you are determined, Rangers! It is on the other side of the city! Be careful, Power Rangers! A-Nile-Lator's attacks are very powerful, especially with its explosions! May the Power protect you all!" "Thanks, Zordon! Let's go, guys!" ordered Tommy. "Wait! There is something you must know! Your Zords are extremely weak, as Lord Zedd has taken the precaution of draining them of their power! You might not be able to use them!" "What?" the Rangers asked in shock. "Damn it! Lord Zedd is getting smart!" Tommy said. "Do not lose hope, Power Rangers!" Zordon said to them. "Alpha is working on restoring their power as we speak!" "Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Billy. "Unfortunately, there isn't, Billy!" Billy just nodded, feeling useless once again. Trini put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Billy!" said Trini. "We could always use your help fighting the monster!" Billy felt better at this. "Thanks, Trini." Billy said to her. "All right, guys!" said Tommy. "S'Morphin' Time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"C'mon, guys! Let's go kick some monster butt!" Tommy called to the others. "Yeah!" called the others. They then teleported out of the Command Center, ready to face Zedd's new monster. "Ai-yai-yai." Said Alpha in distress. "I hope I can restore the Zords' power in time." "I have faith in you, Alpha!"

The Rangers arrived where the monster was. "All right, we here! Now where's the monster?" asked Jason. "Right here, Power Rangersss!" said A-Nile-Lator as he tossed a few lit bombs at the Rangers. "There you are, you snake!" Jason shouted as he and the other Rangers rolled out of the way. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Rangersss!" the monster said to them. "Let's cut this snake up!" Jason shouted as he pulled out his Power Sword. The other Rangers followed his lead and pulled out their own weapons. "HYAAAAH!" Jason shouted as slashed at the monster, only for the monster to bludgeon him with its club after. The Red Ranger hit the ground a few feet away. "You okay, Jason?" asked Tommy to his friendly rival. "I'm okay, Tommy." He answered. "We need to deal with his club and flail!" called out Billy to the others. "Allow us!" called Trini. "Ready, Kimberly?" she asked. "Ready, Trini!" Kimberly replied. "Power Daggers!" shouted Trini as she threw her daggers at the monster's right hand and managed to knock away his club. "Power Bow!" Kimberly shouted as she fired one of her arrows at the monster's left hand and successfully knocked away his flail. "All right, we did it, Trini!" Kimberly said to her friend. "I'm not finissshed, yet, Power Rangersss!" A-Nile-Lator hissed as he pulled out two lit sets of dynamite and threw them at the Rangers. The Rangers split up as they jumped in different directions to dodge the dynamite. "Gyaa!" growled Tommy. "He's still wrapped up in those explosives!" "Wait a second!" called Billy. "We could use this to our advantage!" "You don't mean," asked Jason before Billy cut him off. "Exactly!" said Billy. "All right, Rangers! Let's do it!" called Jason. Everyone caught on to the plan. Trini and Kimberly attacked the monster again with their weapons, causing him to stumble. "Now's our chance!" called Jason.

"Power Axe!" called Zack as he changed his axe into a kind of blaster and tossed it into the air.

"Power Bow!" called Kimberly as she threw her bow into the air. The bow set itself atop the Power Axe.

"Power Daggers!" called Trini as she threw her daggers into the new weapon. The daggers set themselves below each end of the bow.

"Power Lance!" called Billy as he tossed the two ends of his lance into the weapon. They set themselves between the daggers and the axe.

"Power Sword!" called Jason as he jumped up to the weapon and placed his sword on top of the weapon.

The Power Blaster was now completed and the Rangers pointed it right at A-Nile-Lator. "NOOO! THISSS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" he yelled in disbelief. "FIRE!" The Rangers all yelled at once. Then, five beams of energy fired out of the holes from the axe, daggers, and lance and merged into a more powerful one. This beam hit the monster with enough force to set off every explosive on his person, creating a massive explosion, obliterating him completely. "Yes, we did it!" shouted the Rangers in victory.

On the Moon, Finster was beside himself. "All of that work! For nothing!" he lamented in tears. Lord Zedd, however, was royally pissed. "Damn those accursed brats! I have had it!" "What are we going to do, master?" Goldar asked him. "_You_ will do nothing! I, however, am going to do something I should have done from the beginning!" "You don't mean," Goldar said in realization. "Yes, Goldar! If you want something done right, you have to DO IT YOURSELF! I am going to go down there, and I am going to annihilate them once and for all!" With that, Lord Zedd teleported down to Earth to teach a Rangers a lesson they will never forget.


	15. Battle with Zedd Part 1

"Yippee! The Power Rangers are victorious!" cried Alpha in joy. "Indeed, Alpha! But, we cannot rest, for I doubt Lord Zedd will take such a defeat lightly!" said Zordon to his robotic companion. "Right you are, Zordon!" spoke Lord Zedd as he suddenly appeared next to Alpha. "AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Alpha in surprise. "How did you get in here, Edd? No one can enter this place without a Power Coin!" "First of all, it's LORD 'ZEDD', you blasted bucket of bolts! And as to how I got in, you honestly think that I, the great and powerful Lord Zedd, would need one of your stupid Power Coins in order to get in here?" Lord Zedd answered in fury. "I think I know why you are here, Zedd!" Zordon said to Zedd. "Perceptive as always, Zordon!" commented Lord Zedd. "Yes, I am going to destroy this place, stripping your accursed Power Rangers of their powers, making them easy prey for my awesome power! HA HA HA! Goodbye, Zordon! FOREVER!" Wasting no time, Lord Zedd raised his Z Staff and started blasting apart everything in sight. "NOOOO! I'm losing power! Losing contact with this dimension! ALPHA-5! GO! YOU MUST WARN THE POWER RANGERS!" Zordon shouted to Alpha. "Don't worry, Zordon! I will!" Alpha replied. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Lord Zedd said as he proceeded to blast Alpha, frying his circuits and sending his pieces flying. "NOOOOO! DAMN YOU, LORD ZEDD! I DO NOT KNOW HOW, BUT THE POWER RANGERS WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Zordon cried out as he was fading away. "HA! Not likely, because I will see to it that they suffer so much, they'll want it all to end, a wish I most assuredly will grant them!" At this, Lord Zedd laughed in sheer triumph and ecstasy. "Now! To destroy the Power Rangers, once and for all!"

Meanwhile, the Rangers were searching Angel Grove for survivors. Since they didn't find many bodies, the Rangers concluded that most of the citizens had evacuated in time. "Good thing there aren't that many casualties." Said Billy. "Yeah." Agreed Tommy. They were now at the ruins of the Youth Center, sad to see that it had been demolished. "I wonder if Ernie made it out okay." Kimberly said, thinking about their good friend who worked at the juice bar. "I'm sure he's fine, Kimberly." Reassured Tommy. "Whoa! Look, guys! It's the Power Rangers!" called a voice from nowhere. The Rangers looked in the direction the voice had come from and saw an African-American girl in yellow coming towards them. They soon recognized her to be Aisha Campbell, a girl they had seen around. They soon saw some others with her. These they recognized to be Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and Katherine "Kat" Hillard. None of them knew yet who the Power Rangers were, so they were in for a surprise. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Tommy. "We helped evacuate the city and we decided to wait here in case you came back." Explained Adam. "By the way, we saw you destroy that monster. Nice work, you guys." "Where were you guys, anyway?" asked Kat. The Rangers didn't know how to answer this without revealing their identities. However, as fate would have it, they wouldn't need to worry about that. They suddenly felt weak and started glowing their respective colors. "What's going on, you guys?" asked Zack in surprise. "I don't know. But I think something bad happened to Zordon." Stated Billy. "Zedd. It could only be him. I guess he's had it and wants to take us out personally. And at our weakest, no less." Said Tommy to his team. Just as Tommy had finished, the auras containing their powers left their bodies and soared into the heavens. Of course, their uniforms left with them, exposing them for the others to see. Needless to say, they were shocked. "Jason? Tommy?" Rocky asked bewildered. "Zack? Billy?" Adam asked. "Trini?" Aisha asked. "Kimberly?" asked Kat at last. "You guys are the Power Rangers?" they all said at once. Unbeknownst to anyone, Bulk and Skull had watched the whole thing, and they were shocked beyond belief. "I can't believe it!" Bulk hissed to his sidekick. "The Power Rangers were right in front of us the whole time! And we just ignored them! We were both idiots, this time!" Skull couldn't help but agree with his partner-in-crime. He felt like an idiot yesterday. He knew he should've realized by now that Kimberly would never go out with him. However, before he could say anything to cheer his friend up, evil laughter suddenly filled the air around the ruined Youth Center. Bulk, Skull, and the Rangers-to-be were startled and filled with fear of this unseen menace. The Power Teens knew what this laughter meant. Lord Zedd was coming. Tommy took initiative and turned to their friends. "Get out of here, while you still can!" Rocky shook his head at this. "Look, Tommy! As much as I don't want to argue with you, I'm staying here to help!" "Rocky, listen to me! You have no idea what Zedd is like! I don't want anyone else to die today!" Adam then realized something. "But, Tommy! You guys don't have your powers anymore! So, quite frankly, you stand just as much of a chance as we do against this 'Lord Zedd'!" Billy had to agree with this. "I hate to say it, Tommy, but he has a point! Aside from our experience, we're no powerful against Zedd as they are! Whether they do leave or not makes no difference, as the odds are still against us!" Tommy clenched his fist feeling conflicted. He knew that, on the one hand, the rookies didn't stand a chance against Lord Zedd. But, on the other hand, neither did they at the moment, so they needed all the help they could get. "I don't like this, but I'll give you guys a chance!" he announced at last. "Ah, I'm afraid that, for once, you've made the wrong decision, Tommy!" said Lord Zedd as he materialized a ways behind our heroes. "Stay behind us, guys." Tommy commanded the future Rangers. "A noble act, Tommy!" said Lord Zedd to Tommy. "But, it's useless! No matter what you fools do, you will all fall before my power!" If Lord Zedd had an actual mouth, the Rangers would have seen Zedd give them a rather menacing grin. "I've already destroyed your Command Center and sent Zordon packing! But, since you weren't there to witness it, I shall demonstrate on one of these buildings here!" With that said, he raised his staff and shot a powerful bolt of lightning against a nearby building, reducing it to rubble. The Rangers were awestruck. They knew Zedd was powerful, but they never imagined how powerful. Nevertheless, they stood their ground, knowing they had to stand against Lord Zedd. Zedd noticed this. "I commend your bravery, but as your friend Billy said, none of you stand a chance against me now!" "We'll see about that, Zedd!" Jason countered. "Let's get 'em, guys!" With that, they all charged at Zedd. They engaged Zedd with punches and kicks. But, with his staff in hand, Zedd was able to hold all ten of them off without breaking a sweat. He was even able to knock them all off their feet. But they got back up and attacked him again. This went on for a while, with Zedd winning every time, leaving the Rangers bruised and a little bit bloody. But they kept getting back up, stumbling more and more each time. 'Looks like these fools don't know their place.' Zedd thought. He decided to stop playing this silly game and sent them all flying into nearby buildings with a large blast from his staff. Bulk and Skull watched in horror as Kimberly was flung towards them. Skull, against his better judgment, ran out to her side, Bulk hissing at him to go back behind the wall they were hiding behind. Skull then quickly dragged Kimberly behind the wall. She was unconscious from the landing, so she didn't respond to this. Meanwhile, Tommy had landed in the street ahead from Zedd. He was still conscious, but weak. "Now," said Lord Zedd, "who will be the first to meet his end?" All conscious Rangers were suddenly scared, more scared than they've ever been in their lives. Zedd then turned to Tommy. "My friend, you've caused me the most grief when I was trying to relieve you of your powers, so you'll go first! Not to worry, though! Soon enough, your friends will be joining you!" he said to him. "Oh, don't worry, Tommy! It'll only hurt a lot!" he laughed as he raised his staff to finish Tommy, once and for all. Tommy shut his eyes, waiting for the pain to come.


End file.
